


Island Child

by ScruffyPalace



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Lian Yu Island (Arrow TV 2012), Pregnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScruffyPalace/pseuds/ScruffyPalace
Summary: Oliver and Sara went all the way that night on the Gambit, right before all hell broke lose. Eight months later Oliver discovered that she was not only alive, but also pregnant. Now he is back in Starling city, with a four year old who had been raised on and off an island her entire life. flashbacks just like the tv show.





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I know that there wasn't really a calendar on Lian Yu, and I know that we can all pretty much assume that every season was around a year with flashbacks, but in my story, between the time that the ship crash happened, and the time Oliver saw Sara again on the Amazo, it was approximately eight months. I hope you enjoy.

4 Years Ago,

Oliver groaned as he leaned over in pain, clutching his stomach that felt as though it was on fire. Though that was nothing compared to the pain in his shoulder that was the result of the arrow he pulled out just a night before. He groaned again as Ivan kicked him in his stomach, making him go from kneeling to all fours.

Ivan was explaining his "Genius" plan to Oliver, which of course he had mostly ignored when he noticed another person make their way into the room. When Oliver looked up, he was shocked silent when he noticed who it was. He was even more so when he noticed that this woman had a massive stomach that he was sure wasn't there eight months ago.

He knows this because he was with this woman eight months ago, and he knew, he thought while he gulped, that he was the one who put it there. Oliver face was covered in shock and confusion as he looked up Sara who was shaking her head as if to tell him to not say anything.

"So, tell me, Oliver, how did you get here? Don't tell me you came here on purpose," Ivan asked him.

"My boat was shipwrecked here, I was the only survivor," Oliver said while panting.

Oliver could see Sara's body relax a little at what he said, but all he could focus on was her stomach, and all he wanted to do was get her away from this horror of a place. Her and their child.

Present day…

"Moira we're going to be late if we don't leave now," Walter yelled as he stood at the bottom of the stairs.

She didn't respond, so he let out an exasperated sigh and made his way up the stairs to their bedroom. He walked in expecting to see Moira rushing to put on makeup or changing her dress for the fifth time. What he saw though, was her sitting on the edge of the bed talking to someone on the phone as her eyes welled up with tears. Her hand was covering her mouth as she listened to the other speaker. When she noticed Walter, she gestured for him to sit beside her.

As he made his way towards her, he tried to hear what the person on the other line was saying, but when he did, he stopped in his tracks and realized what had Moira so upset.

"Is that…?" Walter asked, not able to say the name as he knew it was too painful for Moira to hear.

She shook her head as she soaked in every word that Oliver was saying. Walter's heart clenched as he heard that though Oliver had survived, his father had died years before, meaning that Oliver was alone this entire time.

"Mom, I need to tell you something," he heard Oliver say through nervously.

"What is it, Oliver?" Moira asked with nervousness also hinted in her voice, but only slightly like she was trying to hide it.

"Sarah, she was on the boat with me. She and I made it to the island together, and we… well before we crashed something happened between us and… she got pregnant. On the island, we were the only ones there, so we didn't really know what to do. She died a year after she gave birth from infection, but I have a daughter. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true and she somehow is still alive and mom, gosh   
I need you so much," Oliver cried through the phone.

Neither Moira or Walter could believe what they were hearing. All the pain Oliver had been through in the last five years. Having to take care of a baby on an island by himself, with no experience and nothing to take care of the child with. It is too overwhelming for Moira, she is just so happy that he is alive, but all the things he went through, she wouldn't blame him if he had wished for death a few times. She couldn't breathe. It was as though someone had their hand wrapped around her throat. She didn't get another breath until she heard Oliver's voice again.

"Mom, I have to go, but I will call you as soon as I get home. I love you."

"Oh, I love you too Oliver," Moira responded, staying on the phone even after the dial tone had been playing for a while. Walter slid it from her firm grasp and tossed it on the bed, then he gathered her in his arms and let her cry until she fell asleep in his arms.

A far way away on a fisherman's ship on the North China Sea, a man was holding his four-year-old daughter as she slept in his arms, his tears gently falling on her blond curls as he returned to his old home as a stranger. A stranger with a mission.   
Hey guys, if you want me to continue, just leave a comment or private message. I have so many ideas if I get enough of a response to it. Have a wonderful day, ScruffyPalace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira has an interesting talk with Detective Lance.

Moira had never been more nervous than she was at this very moment. Out of all the scenarios that she had come up with in her head about crazy situations she may ever be in, this one takes the cake. She never thought that one day she would be standing outside of Detective Lance's apartment to tell him that, though his daughter is dead, they now share a four-year-old granddaughter. She almost turned back a few times. She had come up with a million reasons why this was a bad idea, but she knew that it had to be done, and she wasn't going to make her son, who just spent five horrible years on an island, tell him. 

So, she took a deep breath, raised her hand, and gently knocked on his door while secretly praying he wasn't home. She waited a few minutes, and when no one came to the door she knocked again. There was no response so Moira breathed a sigh of relief and turned around. Unluckily for her, when she turned, she ran right into Lance, knocking his groceries out of his arms in the process. 

"Moira?" Lance asked, confused as to what she was doing at his apartment when they had been avoiding each other for the past five years. 

She leaned over and picked up the bottle of whiskey that had rolled out of one of the bags and handed it to him as she said, "Oh I am so sorry, here." 

When they had finally got everything back in the bags Lance muttered a quick, "Thanks," and then reached for his keys. "Look, I got a lot of stuff to do, so if you back another time that would be great." He opened his door and walked in, but Moira grabbed his arm before he closed it. 

"I know seeing me is hard, and it brings up feelings because of what happened five years ago, and you know that I never defended Oliver's decision to take Sara out, especially while he was dating Laurel, but this is very important, and I am afraid that you need to let me in so we can talk." 

Lance glanced down at his shoes like he was contemplating what to do, then he sighed and rubbed his hand against his face. "Alright, come on in, but I don’t have long, I'm in the middle of a big case at work." 

Moira smiled a gentle smile which was quite unusual for her ever since she lost her son and husband and frankly, she felt uncomfortable doing so, but she knew that she had one piece of her heart back, plus an addition that would make it grow, so it wasn't as hard. She made her way past him into his apartment which she had never been in before. 

She had only been to his previous house once, and that was to tell him the horrible news of the shipwreck, and after that, they never spoke unless absolutely necessary. She was surprised by the dark tone of the place, his other house had been so bright, but she guessed the decorating was a good representation of his mood. 

"I love your place, it's quite…homey," Moira said, surprising both her and Lance with using such a word as homey. 

"Yeah, thanks. Now, what is it you're doing here? Sorry to be blunt, but I'm not really up for small talk." 

Moira took another deep breath and then said, "Alright, I'll be frank with you. I found out something important this morning…Oliver is," Moira saw Lance's facial expression darken at his name, but she continued, "Oliver is alive." 

That was all it took. It was like a dam broke as Lance's face turned redder than a beet and his eyes filled with tears. 

"Are you serious?" he asked as he used every ounce of strength he had not to scream. Moira nodded in response, and Lance immediately walked up to her and pushed her out the door. Before Moira could say anything else, Lance had already shut the door in her face. 

She banged on the door, not caring how she looked as she said loudly, "I know you don't want to hear that, and you know that if I could do anything to have Sara come back with him I would, but there is something else that you need to know. Oliver called me on a ship, apparently, he was stranded on an island and Sara was there too. They were there by themselves. Then…well, Sara ended up becoming pregnant. They had a child, and they raised her together until Sara died of some disease. Gosh, I wish that I didn’t have to tell you all that, but you needed to know. I am so sorry, but there is a chance to have a piece of Sara with you again, and she is coming here after living on an island her entire life, so I am going to do anything in my power to make up for the four years I have lost with her. I'm not going to be upset with you if you don't ever want to contact her, but I do think that it would help you. Here," she said while pulling a piece of paper out of her purse and writing on it, "I'm going to write down my new number if you want to text me at any time." 

Moira slid the paper underneath the door, waited a few moments to see if he would say anything, and then turned and walked back to her limo. Inside the apartment, Lance sat on the floor leaning against his door as he held a picture of his daughter when she was eight years old. 

He didn't want anything to Queen, but if he was the only way he was going to get Sara back, even if it wasn't in the way he hoped, then he was going to put on the bravest face he could and damn he was going to be the best grandfather the world had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Mei get taken to the hospital. In flashbacks, Oliver tries to find a way to get him and Sara off the freighter.

Oliver was awoken by an EMT that was standing on the boat, trying to see if Oliver was in good enough shape to stand. He immediately noticed the fact that his arms were not holding his daughter, so he started to panicky. The only times Oliver had awoken to find his daughter more than five feet in front of him were dangerous ones, and that's why Oliver always fell asleep with her curled up tightly in his arms. The EMT noticed that he was starting to panic, so he quickly said, "Don't worry sir, we have your daughter. She is with my friend who is just checking a few things over there," he said while pointing over to where an ambulance sat right by the dock with his daughter sitting in the back. She was wearing an adult-sized EMT shirt and drinking a juice box while one of the doctors playfully checked her legs and arms to see if she had any bad wounds. Oliver grimaced as he thought about all the broken bones and scars she had, heck five percent of her body was scar tissue. Oliver was scared that after a few minutes of checking her up, they would take her away to child services, and Oliver would be locked up for child abuse, though none of them were given to her by him. 

"Don't worry, Donna is the best one of us when it comes to kids. She always makes sure to have juice boxes and snacks, and she is the best at coming up with little mind games to help distract them from the pain. She has seven kids under twelve at home and she is a single mom, so trust me your daughter is in the best hands. Now, if you would let me look at you, I promise I could probably slip you a juice box too." 

Oliver laughed quick stiff laugh, but his eyes were still locked on his daughter. He was so scared to look at the EMT, too scared to even blink, all he wanted to do was get over to his daughter and engulf her in a hug and promise her there is nothing to be scared of anymore. They were both safe. Oliver couldn't take sitting there anymore, so he got up, despite the horrible pain in his leg due to the fact he was sleeping on it for ten hours straight at the very least. He ran over to her, despite the pleas of the EMT to stop, and when he was finally next to her, he engulfed her into a large hug. His panic went away as he felt her little arms wrap around him and her head leaning against his shoulder. 

"Your daughter is doing good sir, she has a lot of cuts and small bruises, I think her wrist may even be sprained, but other than that I think that she is doing well. Of course, I want to bring her back to the hospital with me, you too, but you both look to be doing well considering the fact that you've been on an island for the past five years. I am wearing a mask because I don't want to spread any diseases since your daughter probably hasn't built up an immunity only being around you. I am trying to get her to put on one as well, but she doesn't want to, could you try?" she asked while holding the small pink mask out to Oliver. 

Oliver laughed and said, "Do you have any blue ones?" 

The woman looked confused, so Oliver elaborated, "She hates the color light pink because it is too close to the color of a fish I threw up. It was apparently not one of the tastier fishes. The blue reminds her of the sky, so it's her favorite color." 

The young girl nodded in agreement, so the woman smiled and put the pink one back in her bag, switching it out for the blue one and handing it to Oliver to put on her. "Now, you only have to wear this a little while, okay? When we get to the hospital and get our own room, then we can take it back off." 

Oliver lifted it slowly to make sure she was okay with putting it on, and when she nodded in agreement he smiled and slipped it over her mouth and nose, sliding the elastic back over her ears and then pinching at her nose to keep it secure. Though she was wearing the mask, Oliver could see her smiling from the way the tip of her nose and the space between her eyebrows shrove up. 

She let out a sweet laugh, and Oliver's heart lightened a little. They all four got in the ambulance together while Oliver sat on the side and his daughter laid next to him, holding his hand the entire ride. 

FOUR YEARS AGO 

Oliver sat against the wall rusty metal wall of his cell as he pushed his sweat filled bangs to the side and tried not to fall asleep. He was doing anything to keep him awake, including staring straight ahead and counting the number of times the water dripped from the ceiling to the floor, landing in a large disgusting puddle. 

He got to 473 when he saw someone walk up to his cell out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly to see Sara standing there with a pair of dry pants that Oliver wanted to immediately grab out of her hands and slip on. Oliver had no idea when the last time he wore a different pair of pants was. Heck, it was so bad he actually had dreams just about trying on pants. Oliver glanced down at her swollen stomach, his heart aching with the thought of his child not getting the nutrients it needs to survive. Oliver was definitely confused as to how the child was still alive, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth if that's what this was. There was a large chance, though, that this was more of a punishment than a gift. Oliver now not only had to get him off this island alive but now also Sara and their child that resided inside of her. 

"Sara, I-" 

"-Shh, don't say my name. if they find out we know each other, we're both dead. Here," she said while she handed him the pants, which he took graciously. 

"Is it," Oliver gulped, "Do you know if it's okay." 

Sara gently placed her hand on the side of her stomach and said solemnly, "I don't know. I mean, he or she moves around a lot, so that's a good sign, but other than that I have no clue. I mean, it's not exactly like we have an ultrasound machine on this island or anything." She joked, but with no humor in her voice. 

"I promise, I will do whatever it takes to get the three of us home. I have some friends on the outside of this place that can help us," Oliver whispered so only she could hear. 

"I thought you said they were dead," Sara whispered back. 

"They're not that easy to kill," Oliver responded through gritted teeth. 

If you review me, I'll send you a virtual cookie. Love ya'll.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver reunites with his mother. In the flashbacks, Sara tricks Oliver into confirming his friends are alive.

The ride to the hospital was too long if you asked Oliver, who held his daughter close while trying not to think of what people would say. All he wanted to think about was how his daughter was going to have a good life now. She was going to be safe, and go to school, and have a family. A big family, not just him. Everything He and Sara wanted. When they finally arrived, Oliver picked his daughter up and held her on his side. 

When the ambulance doors opened, Oliver was immediately bombarded with paparazzi, asking him question after question. They ranged all the way from how did you survive, to how do you have a daughter, and asking who her mother was. Oliver ran into the hospital with the EMTs leading the way and they were brought to a nice open room, where Oliver laid her on the bed. The EMTs left the room after promising Oliver that a doctor would be in soon. Twenty minutes later, a middle-aged man came in with a clipboard and an amazed look on his face. 

He held out his hand for Oliver, who took it and shook it while he said, "Hello." 

"Hi, I'm Dr. Lamb, it's nice to meet you, Oliver." 

"Nice to meet you too." Dr. Lamb walked over to where Oliver's daughter sat on the bed, looking at him in fear. 

He held out his hand for her and said, "Hi, I'm Dr. Lamb. Do you know what a doctor is?" 

The young girl nodded enthusiastically and said, "Yeah, when I was three, I broke my arm and a doctor fixed it." 

Dr. Lamb looked at Oliver confused, so he quickly said, "I pretended to be her doctor to help her feel better. We had to do a lot of pretending there." 

Dr. Lamb nodded then checked his clipboard, missing the confused look the young girl gave her father and the wink he gave back. 

"Okay, well why don't we get a blood test, and an x-ray to check on that arm, okay?" She looked scared when he said the word test, so Oliver walked over to her and placed his hand on her face. 

"Don't worry. This man is trying to make sure that you are healthy. I won't let anyone hurt you, okay? You're safe now." 

FOUR YEARS AGO . . . 

Oliver laid on the floor of his cage, staring at the ceiling as he contemplated all the different ways he could break out of this hellhole. So far, he had come up with nothing, but he won't give up until he and his family are safe. He heard footsteps walk towards his cage, so he quickly jumped up in defense. Luckily, it was just Sara waddling her way over, with a bunch of keys in her hands. 

"Oliver, come with me," she said as she quickly unlocked the door. He followed her to one of the rooms that had a radio transceiver in it. "Call to your friends." 

Oliver picked up the transceiver and called out. "Shado, Slade, are you guys there?" 

They waited for a second before hearing Slade say back, "Yes, yes kid, we are. Where are you?" 

"Were on th-" Suddenly, Sara pulled the Transceiver from Oliver's hand while Ivo and another man walked in, holding guns at his face. 

"What?" Oliver asked Sara. 

"You just let us know your friends are alive. Thank you, Oliver," Ivo said as the other man cocked the gun. 

"WAIT," Sara shouted, stopping the man from pulling the trigger. "We still need him to lead us to his friends." 

Ivo thought for a second, then nodded. 

"Yes, she's right. We still need him." The other man looked upset that he wasn't able to kill Oliver, but he listened to his superior and lowered his weapon. 

FOUR YEARS LATER… 

After a long physical followed by a full body x-ray, Oliver and his daughter were sitting on the bed, facing each other while Oliver reminded her of a few things. 

"Now remember, there are a lot of things we cannot mention to anyone else. They are our little secret, okay?" he asked while holding out his pinky. 

She wrapped her tiny pinky around his, then asked, "What can't I talk about?" 

"Well, you can't talk about how we went to Hong Kong, or how we went to Russia, or how we… lost mommy." 

Oliver said. He felt extremely guilty about having his four-year-old lie about half of her life, but he knew that it would raise many questions that Oliver was definitely not prepared to answer. 

She nodded, but then asked, "Can I talk about home?" Oliver nodded. 

He felt an ache in his chest whenever she said that Lian Yu was her home, but it was. She was born there, she lived more than half of her life there, Oliver wasn't going to make her keep everything a secret, she was just too young to understand the reason why lying was essential. 

"хорошо (Okay)." 

Yeah, she is fluent in Russian. Oliver doesn't know how he is going to cover that one up either. She has been speaking it for a year and she knows practically the same amount of Russian words that she does English since, for a small period of time, she was taken care of by a Russian nanny, who did not speak English. Oliver head a few people speaking outside of his room, and after a moment his throat started to tighten as he realized who one of the voices belonged too. It was his mother. 

He waited for a few moments before he heard the click of the door. When he turned, he saw his mother standing there, and his eyes started to water. She didn't look that much older, but in the same way, she looked as though she had gained ten to fifteen years while he was away. 

"Oliver," she said with a soft tone, a small crack in her voice. 

"Mom," he said, his voice just as soft. 

She ran over to him and threw his arms around his neck while she said, "Oh Oliver." 

"Mom." They stayed in that embrace until Oliver felt his daughter pull at the edge of his shirt. 

He leaned down, picked her up, and said, "Mom, this is my daughter, Meifen, Mei, this is my mom, she is your grandmother." 

Mei looked a little shy, but she held her small hand out for her. Moria looked too shocked to move, but she could reach her hand out and shake the hand of her granddaughter she just found out about. She was the spitting image of Sara, but she had Oliver's eyes. 

Moira had heard about all the scars and broken bones they both had, but seeing the foot-long scar that went down the tiny arm of the four-year-old girl made her shiver. She couldn't believe the horror they must have gone through in the last five years. Moira knew she couldn't change the hell they had both been through, but she was going to do anything to make sure that now they are back, they will never endure pain like that again. 

"Oh, Oliver she is beautiful," Moira said, not being able to take her eyes off Mei. 

"Yeah, she gets it from her mother," he said sadly. 

"I am so sorry about what happened. It must have been horrifying for both of you." She raked her hands through Mei's hair as she spoke. 

"Yeah, but we've managed. We're just happy to be home, finally," Oliver said, making Moira pull them both into another tight hug, promising to never let him leave her sight again. Oliver felt bad as he nodded, knowing that it was a lie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Mei leave the hospital and go to the Queen Mansion. In Flashbacks, Oliver leads Ivo to the plane.

Oliver and Mei stayed overnight for observation, but once they got the all clear in the morning they were wheeled out to the front of the hospital where Moira was standing with a large shopping bag in her hand. As soon as she saw them, she crouched down to Mei's height and held out her arms. 

"Come here Baby," she said, smiling when the girl ran to her and wrapped her arms around her neck. Moira frowned as she saw the girl was wearing the same over-sized, torn, dirty shirt she was sporting yesterday. It was long enough that it went to her ankles, but Moira didn't think it was appropriate for a four-year-old girl to be running around in her father's shirt. "I bought you some clothing." 

The young one's grin widened as she looked at her father. "Daddy, she got clothes." 

Oliver smiled, but you could tell he was slightly nervous about her reaction when she saw the clothing. There was no doubt in Oliver's mind that Moira bought the most expensive, beautiful dresses and skirts, but as a kid who had so far grown up wearing whatever Oliver could steal from stores and bags on the street, he had noticed that she was far happier in a pair of cargo shorts than any dress he had tried to put her in. "That was nice of her, say thank you." 

"Thank you," she said sweetly, showing off her toothy grin. 

"You are welcome. Now come on, I've already got a car seat in the limo." 

She put the girl on the ground and held her hand as they walked over to the driver who was holding the door open. Mei climbed into the car first, followed by Oliver then Moira. Oliver leaned over to her seat and snapped the buckles. 

"Daddy what is this?" she asked in reference to the car seat. 

Moira decided to answer for him. "That is a car seat. We use those in cars, which is what we are in now. Cars were created to make it easy for us to go from place to place faster. When we get to our house, I will show you all the cool things that we have, like a refrigerator and a television." 

"I know, but last time I was in a-," she was cut off by Oliver clearing his throat loudly and giving her a wink. "I mean this is fun, cars are fast," she said, covering herself and winking back at Oliver. 

Oliver turned to Moira and said, "I taught her a lot about everyday things. We did have four years to do nothing, but try to get food and water, and to talk." 

Moira nodded understandably. When they arrived, they all got out excitedly with Mei probably being the most excited of all of them. She grabbed Oliver's hand and tried to pull him inside, but he stopped her and gently pulled her to the back of the car where a guy was trying to pull his trunk out of the car. "I got it," Oliver said as he placed his hand on top of the other man's. 

He grabbed his trunk, then he let Mei pull him into the house as she skipped in front of him. When they walked in, Mei's eyes grew to the size of saucers as she looked around the mansion that was now her home. "Your room is exactly the way you left it. I never had the heart to change anything," Moira said as she walked in behind them. 

After having a few seconds to take it in, Walter walked up to them while Raisa stood in the background grinning. "Oliver. It's damn good to see you." 

Oliver looked him up and down with a straight face as he shook his hand, but didn't say a word. "It's Walter, Walter Steel," he said, thinking Oliver might have forgotten who he was. 

"You remember Walter," his mother quickly intervened, "your father's friend from the company." Oliver gave him another quick glance, before tugging at his daughter's hand and pulling her towards Raisa, the corners of his mouth curling into a smile. 

"It's good to see you, Raisa." 

She smiled brightly while saying, "Welcome home Mr. Oliver." She leaned over and held her hand out for Mei, "and welcome home Ms. Queen. It is very nice to meet you." Mei looked up at Oliver, questioning if this woman was a friend or foe, and when Oliver nodded that it was okay to shake her hand, she smiled slightly and wrapped her tiny hand around Raisa's, shaking it enthusiastically. 

She looked over at Moira and said, "Mr. Merlyn phoned. He wants to join us for dinner." 

"Wonderful," Moira commented. 

Right after, they all heard a door close upstairs. Oliver turned to see his little sister, who wasn't that little anymore, standing there, looking just as surprised to see him as he was to see her. "Hey, Sis." 

She gasped, then said, "I knew it. I knew you were alive." 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. 

"I missed you so much." 

"You were with me the whole time," he told her, making her smile. When she pulled back, she gasped again when she saw Mei staring at up her with big eyes. 

"Who are you?" Mei asked. Thea was lost for words, but she realized that she needed to answer the girl with her brother's eyes. 

"I'm your Aunt Thea. I heard about you." 

"I'm Mei. I'm four years old," she said while holding four fingers out. 

"Wow, you are pretty big then. I bet you are a handful for my big brother, huh." She looked up at Oliver questionably. 

"You have no idea," he answered. 

"Alright," Moira said after a moment, "let's get you in some new clothing." She held out her hand for Mei, who took it and followed her into a room, Oliver walked closely behind. "This is your room," she said when she opened the door. 

Mei looked nervous as she looked around, but luckily Oliver quickly noticed and said, "Don't worry, you can sleep with me at first," which helped her anxieties. 

Moira laid the bag on the bed. "Here you go, Sweetie," she said and stood there waiting for her to change. 

Mei looked at Oliver with a nervous expression, making Oliver smile and say, "Mom, I think she is a little nervous to change in front of someone." 

Mei nodded. 

Moira smiled and said, "I understand. I will leave you two. Oliver, I have new clothing for you as well in the bag." 

Oliver thanked her before shutting the door. 

He searched through the bag and, sure enough, there was a bright pink, fluffy dress and a blue skirt and button up top. He looked at her nervously before handing them to her. 

Her grin flew from her face as she looked at the clothing, but started to change anyway. 

Oliver took off his shirt, but before he could put his new one on he caught his reflection in the mirror. He stared at himself, and all the scars that covered his body, with a scowl. 

Mei noticed his actions and decided to mirror him. She stood shirtless in front of the mirror, took off her shirt, and stared at her scars with a scowl as well while letting out a low growling sound. Oliver saw that she was mirroring him and smiled. 

"Why are you sad?" she asked. Oliver never looked at his scars negatively while around her, so that she didn't feel bad about her own. He decided to be honest with her. 

"Some people are negative about scars. They look at them with pity, and I don't want pity." 

"Me either. Pity is for babies." She agreed. 

FOUR YEARS AGO . . . 

Oliver led them to the airplane he had been living in for the past year. "You don't have to do this," Oliver told the people, but mostly Sara. 

"Ivo says we do," she responded. One of the men went over to one of the large gaps in the plane and looked inside to see if Shado or Slade were in there. When he noticed they weren't, he turned and notified Ivo. 

Ivo pulled out a small device and said, "Chargers are set. Here's the detonator." He held it up to reveal the screen that red 4:30. "Let's make sure they have don't have any place to come back to." 

He gave it to the guy, telling him to go. The man threw the detonator into the plane then they started to walk away while telling Oliver he was going to take them to the graves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has dinner with the Queen family. In the flashbacks, Sara goes into labor.

After five years, everything that was once familiar is now unrecognizable. The face I see in the mirror is a stranger. 

Four Years Ago… 

"Where is it? COME ON, WHERE IS IT?" Ivo asked. He then turned to Oliver and asked, "Where is the Hosen." 

Oliver tried to keep a straight face as he asked, "What?" 

"The Arrowhead. Every report said that it was with these bodies, you said you and your friends were here now, where is it?" 

When Oliver didn't answer, he turned to one of his men and said, "Make him tell us where his friends are." 

The man smiled, then picked Oliver up by his collar and threw him outside of the cave. "Take us to them," the man said, but Oliver would rather die than betray his friends, so he said, "I don't know where they are." 

The guy started to get angry, so he pulled out his gun and shoved it at Oliver's hand. 

"Tell me, or lose a hand." 

Just when Oliver was prepared to take the bullet, two people walked up and the woman said, "Let us suggest another option." 

SHADO! Oliver thought in relief. "You hand the kid over to us, and we won't kill you all," Slade threatened. 

Ivo stepped out to see what all the commotion was about when he noticed the two unwelcomed visitors. 

"So, obviously you three took the hosen out of this cave," he turned to one of his men, "Lift him up. Now, I know that he doesn't have it, so one of you do. Give it to us and we'll discuss an exchange." 

"We don't know what you're talking about," said Shado, "Give us Oliver, and we'll leave you alone to look for it." 

Before anyone else could say anything, Slade had pointed his gun at one of the men who was pulling their gun out, and asked, "Does anyone else wanna be stupid?" 

"Hey, Hey," Ivo shouted as Shado pointed her bow at him, "Cut him loose." 

He said to his man. The man pulled out his knife and cut the cloth holding Oliver's hands together, apart. Oliver took that opportunity to punch the man in front of him in the face. 

"COME ON MOVE," Oliver shouted as he grabbed Sara and pulled her away from the shooting. 

"What are you doing?" she asked, but he didn't answer her as he started to run with the others. 

"We have to keep going. They are following us," Oliver said to his group as the ran as fast as physically possible. 

"We know," Shado said, as she pulled out the bomb she messed with to re-detonate, and dropped it behind them, blowing up any of Ivo's men that followed. 

The Present. 

Once Oliver finally convinced an upset Mei to put on her big, pink dress, he picked her up over his shoulder and carried her into the living room where his mom was. She held out her hand for her granddaughter and led her into the room to "introduce" her to television. 

Before Oliver could follow through, the door opened behind him and a familiar voice said, "What did I tell ya? Yachts suck." 

Oliver smiled as he turned around. He was barely able to get out the words, "Tommy Merlyn," before he was engulfed in a hug. "I missed you, buddy." 

"I missed you to man," Oliver replied. 

He wasn't sure if the man in front of him knew of the little girl who was sitting in the living room, because they tried to get on all news outlets before they said anything about her. 

"I have something to tell you." 

Tommy laughed, "I have something to tell you, too. A lot of things. Let's catch-" 

He was cut off by the sound of little feet running towards them, and a small voice that said, "Daddy, come on." 

She didn't notice Tommy until she was right beside Oliver, and when she saw him, she immediately wrapped her arms around her father's leg nervously. 

To say Tommy's jaw dropped to the floor would be an understatement. 

If it was possible, Oliver was sure it would drop below the floor, through the earth, and all the way to China. "W-Who, who is this?" he asked. 

Oliver leaned over, picked her up, sat her on his side and said, "This is my daughter. Mine and Sara's daughter." 

"Daughter? You and Sara? You have a daughter? You are a father? To another person? How?"

Oliver laughed slightly, then said, "I could draw you a diagram, but I'm pretty sure with all the pregnancy scares you went through in high school, you know how." 

"Ha, ha, ha. It only happened one time," Tommy said, but they both knew it wasn't true. "So, how old is she?" he asked. 

Instead of answering himself, Oliver turned to Mei and asked, "Hey, can you show Tommy how old you are?" She pulled her face out of his shoulder, then held up four fingers. 

"Wow, four that's a lot of time to live on an island," he said to the little girl. 

They all three stood there awkwardly then Tommy finally walked a little closer to them and said, "Well, it's nice to meet you, uh…" 

"Mei," Oliver told him. 

"Ah Mei, pretty name," he said while he tried to play cool on the outside, but on the inside, he was still in having an eternal freakout. 

"I'm your daddy's friend. We used to have a lot of fun together," he said, and Oliver could see the sadness in his eyes when he realized that he might not be getting his party buddy back after all. 

"Yeah, and we're going to have some more fun soon. We have five years to make up for," Oliver said, making Tommy's smile reappear. 

Raisa came into the room and said with a bright smile, "Mr. Oliver, Mr. Merlyn, Dinner is ready now." 

The three of them made their way to the dining room where Oliver sat on one end of the table and Mei sat beside him, with Tommy across from them next to Thea. 

Once they were served, Tommy immediately started to catch Oliver up on all the things he has missed while he's been away. 

"Okay, so Superbowl winners, Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh and "Lost", they were all dead, I think." 

He would have continued with the list he most likely made on the car ride over when Thea interrupted. 

"What was it like there?" Everyone turned to her, shocked that she would ask such a question so bluntly. 

"Cold," Oliver answered simply. 

Tommy tried to break out of the weirdness by saying, "Tomorrow, you and me we are hitting the city. You've got a lot to catch up on." 

"That would be lovely," his mother commented, but Oliver had different plans. 

"Good, then I was hoping to swing by the office," noting the way that Moira and Walter were both looking at him. 

"Well there is plenty of time for that," Walter commented, making Oliver clenched his teeth a bit, 

"Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere." Before anyone could say anything else, Raisa tripped while carrying the bowl of fruit over to the table. 

"Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Queen," she apologized with a worried look on her face. 

"все в порядке (It is alright)" Oliver said, making every except for Mei's eyes widen. 

When she heard him speak in Russian, she started to grin as she asked, "Ты говоришь по-русски? (You speak Russian?)" 

"Woah dude you speak Russian?" Tommy asked, amazed at both him and the four-year-old next to him. 

"I didn't know you took Russian in college, Oliver?" Walter asked. 

"I didn't know you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter," Oliver commented, making everyone freeze. 

Oliver got nervous but didn't let it show as he saw his mother grab Walter's hand. "Oliver, Walter and I are married, and I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father." 

"We both believed that your father, like you, were… gone." 

"Stop," Oliver said before he stood and asked, "May I be excused?" 

His mother nodded. He walked away from the table when Tommy said, "Don't forget about tomorrow buddy." 

Oliver patted him on the shoulder, then winked at Thea, before he walked out. Mei followed quickly behind him with half a roll hanging out of her mouth. 

Four Years Ago… 

Oliver and the rest of his friends kept running until Sara felt they were far enough and stopped Oliver by grabbing his arm and asked, "Why did you do that?" 

Oliver raised his eyebrow, "You mean besides the fact that you saved my life from the captain, and oh yeah, you are pregnant with our child." 

He turned to Shado, "Thank you for coming. Shado he doesn't look too good," Oliver said while nodding to Slade. 

"He's not," she turned to Sara, and asked, "Who's this?" 

"It's complicated. That hosen thing they are looking for, it's back on the plane." 

"No, I've got it," Shado said as she pulled the hosen out from under her shirt where she wore it as a necklace. 

"It has a Buddhist inscription on one side. It reminded me of my father." 

Slade walked up to the others slowly, and said, "I'm pretty sure, they aren't interested in Buddhism." 

"What's on the other side?" Oliver asked. 

"30, 30, 175, 12," she answered confused. 

Oliver sighed and said, "Okay numbers, what…" 

"Coordinates," Shado said, finally getting it. 

"To what?" she asked. 

"A Kairyu-class Japanese submarine which ran around here during World War two," Sara answered. 

"What do these guys want with a seventy-year-old sub?" 

"The sub isn't important, but what's on it… it can save the human race," Sara said. 

"Can it save him?" Oliver asked, concerned as he looked over at Slade. 

"I don't kn-" she was cut off by a sharp pain shooting through her stomach. 

She grabbed on to Oliver's arm and let out a loud moan. "Sara, what's wrong?" Oliver asked. 

After the pain passed, Sara leaned against him and said, "I think," she gulped, "I think I just had a contraction. 

PRESENT DAY…

Oliver tumbled and turned as he laid down on the floor asleep. All the commotion woke both Moira and Walter, who barged into his room to see what was wrong. Right before Moira was about to shake him to get him to wake up, Mei whispered, "No," and ran in between Oliver and Moira so she wouldn't touch him. She then laid on the floor, buried herself against his chest, and wrapped his large arms around her, making his stirring stop almost instantaneously. 

Walter and Moira both looked at each other with confusion but figured that the four-year-old in Oliver's arms probably knew more about the new Oliver than they did, so they left them to go back to sleep. After they closed the door, Oliver's eyes opened, and he looked down at Mei who was still wide awake. 

"What's wrong?" he asked her. 

"I can't sleep," she said grumpily. 

"Do you want to get back into bed?" he asked while he sat up. 

"No, I mean yeah, but that's not why." 

"Then what's wrong, sweetie?" She pulled at the edge of her pajama shirt and said, "These clothes feel weird. I don't like it." 

Oliver smiled as he said, "Okay, well we can't have you not sleeping. I think tomorrow will be a big day for you, so here, arms up." Her arms jumped to the sky as he helped her out of her new silky pajamas his mother had bought him, and into one of his new shirts. 

They sat there for a moment before he asked, "Is there anything else?" 

"Can we still fight?" she asked. 

On and off the Island, there had been many times that Oliver felt it was necessary for her to learn to fight. At least enough to fend off one person so she could run away, but after a while, it stopped being a necessity and started to become something they both bonded over. She knew much more than the average four-year-old should know about technique and skill when it came to different punches and kicks, and how to use them, but she loved it, so Oliver nodded.

She smiled and held out her tiny fist, which Oliver wrapped his much larger hand around, which was the thing they did when they made an agreement, kind of like a pinky swear. She liked to switch between the two depending on how "tough" she felt. Oliver lifted her up and held her in a cradle till he reached his bed, which he gently tossed her on. She quickly shuffled under the blanket, while Oliver took his time getting comfortable, and once they were both much warmer, Mei scooted over to Oliver and cuddled with him till she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has a hard talk with Laurel. In the past Sara gives birth.

Oliver didn't know what to do. Right now, he was trying to get as far away as possible from the people trying to kill them, while finding the thing that should be able to cure Slade, and now Sara has started having contractions. 

"What? Are you sure?" Oliver asked, dumbfounded. Sara looked up at him with rage in her eyes. 

"Of course, I'm sure. I think I would know if a person was trying to come out of me or not!" 

"We have to keep going. We can't stay here. It's not safe for any of us. If we get to the submarine, we can stay there until she gives birth, and then try to find what can help Slade," Shado said, taking control of the situation. 

Oliver raised his eyebrow at Sara, then asked, "Do you think you can make it till then?" 

After the contraction passed, Sara took a deep breath before saying, "I'll try. This can take hours, but I can't exactly control when they want to come out." 

"Alright, so we are all in agreement?" Shado asked the group. 

They nodded. "Then let's move." Oliver lifted Sara, trying to hold in the grunt as he carried her behind Shado as she led them to the submarine. 

Present Day… 

"Don't you want to stay with your Aunt Thea and Grandma? I bet you will have a lot of fun," Oliver said as he tried to convince his daughter to let go of the death grip she had on his leg. 

"No, Daddy, don't leave me," she said through the tears that were pouring down her face. 

Oliver leaned down and pushed her away gently with his hands and then placed them on her shoulders. "Hey, if you stay here, I bet Grandma will make you the best ice cream sundae ever. How does that sound?" 

Mei looked to be in deep thought for a moment as she contemplated what to do. She turned to look at Thea and Moira who were close by, but far enough to give them their space, then she turned back to Oliver and nodded. He smiled at her, then wiped the tears out of her eyes, and gave her a kiss on the head. "I love you," he told her. 

"I love you too," she whispered, before running over to Thea's open arms. 

Oliver turned to Tommy, then asked, "Ready?" 

Tommy nodded, then turned to Mei and said, "Bye." 

She gave him a small wave in return. Once the two men were in Tommy's car, they started chatting like old times. "Hey, your funeral blew," said Tommy. 

"Did you get lucky?" Oliver asked, though he already knew the answer. 

"Like fish in a barrel," he replied happily, "they were so sad, and hungry-" 

"-No." Oliver said, cutting him off. "And I am counting on another target rich environment for your welcome home bash." 

"At my what?" Oliver asked. 

"You came back from the dead. This calls for a party. Tell me when and where. I'll take care of everything." Oliver rolled his eyes. 

"Do you remember how hard it was to get Mei to let me leave her a few minutes ago. Do you think that I want to do that to her again? I just don't know if a party is the best option for me right now. I am a dad now, a single dad at that, so I don't know." 

Tommy looked disappointed, but tried one more time. "Here, how about we have the party after she goes to sleep. Then you can sneak out, and then sneak back in before she wakes up. She will never notice you are gone." 

Oliver didn't think that would work, but he figured that he owed it to Tommy to give him one night. "Okay," he agreed, "but nothing too big." 

"Sure," Tommy said, with no sincerity in his tone, "so what do you want to get into first, huh?" 

"I want to see Laurel," Oliver said. Tommy raised his eyebrow. 

"You want to see the one person who is not happy you are alive?" 

"I have to tell her about Mei. She has to hear it from me. I had the news hold off on saying anything about her for a few days, but sooner or later, they will. So, that is why I have to tell her now." 

"I'm sure her dad already told her," said Tommy as he tried to convince his best friend of the horrible decision he was making. 

"He probably did, but I still have to talk to her." 

Four Years Ago… 

After a long walk, they finally found the submarine, and they were all thrilled. Shado had taken to helping Slade walk, as Oliver had his arms filled with Sara. They made it there with perfect timing, because once they stepped on the Sub, Sara yelled out in pain, "I NEED TO PUSH!" Shado sat Slade against the wall, then sat behind Sara as she helped her sit up and held her hand. 

Oliver had to take the control of helping the baby out, so after swallowing back some puke that had made it's way up his throat from seeing things he did not want to see, he told her when and when not to push. He had seen enough movies to get the gist of what should be going on. "Okay, I can see their head, give me a big push okay," Oliver told her. She gave her all for forty-five minutes of pushing on and off, before the rest of the baby was out, and cradled in Oliver's arms. "Oh my gosh," he said in pure adoration, "it's a girl." Sara held her hands out for their daughter. Oliver gently passed her over. 

"We need to cut the cord," Shado said, as she took the shoelace out of her shoe and wrapped it around to clamp it. Once that was done, she pulled out a knife and cut the cord, which made the baby immediately start crying. 

"Hi there, little girl. I'm your Mommy. I'm so happy to finally meet you. Sorry that this is what you are born into," she said sadly, then kissed the top of her baby's head. Oliver climbed around to the place that Shado was sitting, and held Sara up as he too met his daughter. 

"Hey, I'm your dad. We are going to get you home one day, I promise," Oliver said, but it was only to make her feel better, as Oliver had no idea how he would do that. 

Present Day… 

Walking into CNRI, Oliver felt a twist of nausea in his stomach. He went to the floor that Tommy told him she worked on, but not before warning him that it was not going to be pretty and that he would leave his but behind. Oliver wasn't expecting her to be happy to see him, and he wouldn't be surprised if he was slapped in the face or even punched for that matter. He knew he deserved it, but she had to hear about Mei, and Sara, so after taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked in to see her talking to another woman around her age. 

They were discussing someone, and Oliver's eyes widened when he heard the name Adam Hunt, one of the men on his father's list. She turned around and noticed Oliver. As soon as she recognized the man in front of her, her smile fell from her face. She was speechless, so he decided to say something, "Hello, Laurel." 

She still didn't say anything. The shock was keeping her quiet right now, but he could tell by the look on her face that she was about to blow at any moment, so he asked, "Why don't we go outside?" 

They walked outside in uncomfortable silence, so once they got out there, Oliver decided to fill the silence. "So, you went to law school. You said you would." 

"Yeah, everyone's proud," she said before looking away from him. 

"Adam Hunt, he's a heavy hitter. You sure you want to get in the ring with him?" 

"Five years and you want to talk about Adam Hunt?" Oliver stopped walking and turned to face her. 

"No." 

"Why are you here, Ollie?" 

"To apologize. It was my fault. I wanted to ask you not to blame her," he said, chickening out of telling her the truth. 

"For what? Falling under your spell? How can I possibly blame her for doing the same things that I did?" 

"I never meant t-" 

"-She was my sister, Ollie. I couldn't be angry, because she was dead. I couldn't grieve, because I was so angry. That's what happens when someone dies while screwing your boyfriend." 

"We buried an empty coffin because her body was at the bottom of the ocean, where you left her. It should have been you." 

"I know that it's too late, but I'm sorry. There is something else, though." 

"What? What else could there possibly be?" 

"Sara made it to the island with me. She lived for a year before she died. She died from an infection she contracted after she…after she gave birth to our daughter," Oliver lied, the truth is obviously too complicated to tell others. Laurel's eyes widened in shock as she tried to comprehend what he was telling her. 

"What? You're not saying…that my sister and you…that she," Laurel couldn't finish her sentence. 

She looked around for a chair, and once she found one, she sat in it and stared into space. Oliver sat next to her, then said, "We have a daughter, and we call her Mei, but her full name is Laurel Meifen Queen." 

Four Years Ago… 

Once the amniotic sack was dispelled, thrown out, and Oliver had taken his shirt and wrapped their daughter in it, the young parents sat with their back against the submarine wall while they stared down at the baby they had created. 

"She is so beautiful," Oliver commented as he rubbed his thumb down the side of his daughter's bald head. "Yeah, she is," Sara agreed, "She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." 

"I can't believe we have a baby. Especially like this. I'm surprised she seems okay." 

"Yeah, but what are we going to do now? Infants need a lot of stuff that we obviously don't have, and we are constantly running for our lives. We can't do that now she's here," Sara said as she started to get anxious. 

"Hey, hey, hey, it's going to be okay. I don't know how, but I will make sure that it is okay. Now, let's think about a name for this little one 

"I don't know if this makes sense, and if we do escape-" 

"-We will escape," Oliver interrupted. 

"Okay, but I think we should honor the person who was most important in our lives, before she came along, of course. I think we should name her Laurel." Oliver thought it over. Yes, it would be would be weird if they made it off the island and told Laurel that the daughter they conceived while Oliver was still with her, they named after her. It might make for an awkward situation, but the chances of them actually making it back were so slim, and she was the one person they both could count on, so it did make sense. 

"Yeah, Laurel. What about a middle name?" he asked. They both contemplated ideas in their head's but came up with nothing, so Sara turned to Shado and asked, "What do you think?" 

She looked up from the Mirakuru she was examining, to say, "Oh, I don't know. I'm not sure if I have any interesting names. I'm not that creative." 

"Oh, come on. I'm sure you have some cool names in your family," Oliver pushed. She thought it over for a second, then said, "Meifen. It means beautiful." 

Sara smiled. "That's a pretty name." 

"It's my sister's name." "I didn't know you had a sister," Oliver said. Shado was about to respond when they heard a loud groan come from Slade, who was barely able to sit up on his own. They ran to him quickly, Shado helping him back into a sitting position. 

"I…don't think…I am going to make it…much longer," Slade said as his eyes started to droop. 

Shado pulled out the Mirakuru and said, "We can use this. It can save you, but it can also kill you." 

"just…do it," he said with all the energy he could muster. Shado stabbed the Mirakuru into his leg. He continuously gasped for air, until his eyes widened, and he dropped to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver didn't know what to do as he saw the man who had become like a brother to him, fall limp on the ground. He heard a small shutter come from Shado, so he quickly ran and comforted her. 

They stood in a tight hold until they heard Sara say, "Guys, I can hear them. They are coming close." 

She looked down at the baby in her arms, and then back at Oliver worriedly. "What do we do with her. He will kill her, I know he will. 

He told me as soon as she was born she would be dead, or worse," she gulped, "He said he would test the Mirakuru on her." 

Oliver's eye's widened as he tried to think of a way that he could keep their daughter hidden. Suddenly, he got an idea. He held out his arms for her, and once she was in them, he ran into the room behind him and put her in a tiny crate, just big enough for her to lay comfortably. He then took a few of the chairs and made sure that she was well hidden, before walking back into the room. 

He was right on time because not even a minute later, Ivo and his crew had arrived. "LOWER YOUR WEAPONS," he screamed as he came toward them, each of his men holding guns that were pointed at them. 

He walked up to Sara and placed the tip of his gun to her forehead, then when he noticed that she was no longer pregnant, he asked, "Where is the baby?" 

"She died," Sara lied. 

He gritted his teeth as he leaned in and whispered, "I don't believe you." 

"It's true," Oliver said, "It couldn't breathe, it was born too early, so it died right after it was born." 

Ivo looked at both of them, trying to tell if they were lying, but when he couldn't find any tells he then threw Sara at Oliver and Shado. He kneeled to where Slade's body sat and held his hand out to check for a pulse. Once it was confirmed he was dead, he pulled his hand back. He then noticed the empty syringe next to him and picked it up gently. Oliver's heart clenched as he saw one of Ivo's men walk behind him into the room and come out a moment later with a crate. 

Luckily, instead of it being the crate with Mei in it, it was the one filled with Mirakuru. Ivo looked at the box as he glided his hand over it, then turned and said to the men behind him, "Take them outside." 

As they made their way outside, Sara pleaded with Ivo. "Anthony, you got what you wanted, you can let them go. If you ever cared about me." 

"But I do care about you, Sara. Which is why I'm not going to kill you, but he might." 

He threw her to the ground, next to Shado, and held his gun towards both their heads. "What are you talking about?" Oliver asked as he saw both women's eyes fill with fear. 

"It's time to choose Oliver, who lives and who dies, but pick quickly because, in thirty seconds, I will shoot them both." 

 

"Okaaay, so that went well," Tommy said, trying to brighten the mood as they walked down the street. 

"What do you want to do next?" Oliver didn't get a chance to respond, though, as they were both shot in the neck with darts. Oliver caught him but made it look as though he didn't. However, Tommy did not catch the dart and he quickly tumbled to the ground as a man in a red skull mask came up with an AK-47, and bags were shoved over their heads. 

Oliver didn't know where he was being taken, but he knew it was better to pretend they had him captured, so he could make sure he got Tommy out of there. Once the movement had stopped, Oliver felt himself being zip-cuffed to a chair. 

Oliver waited until the bag was removed from his head, and he was able to see his attacker holding up a taser, saying, "Mr. Queen, did your father survive that accident?" 

Oliver didn't respond. "I ask the questions, you give me the answers." 

Still, Oliver remained silent. The man who was asking the questions turned to the man behind him, and shrugged, as if not sure what to do next. He then turned back to Oliver, and tased him in the chest, making him scream out in pain. "Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything?" the guy asked. 

Oliver just glared, so the guy tased him again, trying to make him talk. "Yes, he did," Oliver finally admitted. 

"What did he tell you, Mr. Queen?" the man asked while leaning closer. 

"He told me that I am going to kill you," Oliver responded. 

The man stood up and laughed. "You're delusional. You're zip-cuffed to that chair. 

Oliver looked the man in the eyes, then moved his free hands from behind his back, "Not anymore." 

The guy goes to punch Oliver, but he leaps out of the way just in time, then uses the chair as a shield from the guy as he goes for him. Oliver fights the men off, killing them one by one until it was down to the last one. Oliver chased the man around the buildings until he caught him and put him in a headlock. 

"You don't have to do this," he said, begging for his life. 

"You don't have to do this," 

"You don't have to do this," 

"You don't have to do this," Oliver pleaded as he watched the two women, he had grown to love shiver as they feared what was to come. "YOU GOT WHAT YOU CAME FOR," Oliver yelled, "just take it and go." 

Ivo just stood there, clicked the hammer back, and pointed it at Shado's head. "Ten seconds." 

"YOU FREAKIN' PSYCHOPATH!" Oliver screamed. 

"History will make that judgment," he said as he moved to point the gun at Sara, "five seconds." 

"WAIT," Shado screamed as she stood from where she was once kneeling, "Kill me." 

"NO," Oliver screamed, "What are you doing?" 

Shado looked at him with tears in her eyes as she said, "Come on Oliver, it was obvious who you were going to choose. She needs you," she said, then gave him a wink and a small smile to tell him she was talking about Mei. 

She then turned to Ivo. "Kill me." 

He smiled a sly smile, and with the quick movement of his arm, he shot her right in the head. 

"NOOOOOO!" He screamed, as he watched her body fall to the ground, just like Slade's had moments before. 

"I have to. No one can know my secret," he said, then without a second thought, broke the guy's neck. 

Hours later, after Oliver had carried Tommy back to his house and told his mother everything that had happened, they all sat in uncomfortable silence as they waited for the police to arrive, and they knew who would be showing up. 

Oliver thought it would be best to prepare Mei in meeting her grandfather for the first time, so he took her to their room and said, "Okay, so you know how I told you that Moira is my mom, and so that makes her your Grandma?" She nodded. "Well, mommy had a mom and dad too, and dad is coming over in a little bit. He might not seem happy, because he is still sad that mommy is gone, but I'm sure he would love if you were super nice to him. So, can you do that for me?" She grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Great, stay here until I tell you to come out." 

He stood up and gave her a gentle kiss on the head before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him. He made his way into the living room where Moira sat across from Tommy as they spoke of what he could remember. 

"I really didn't see much. Oliver can tell you more," he said for what felt like the millionth time. 

"Really? There isn't any detail you can remember about the men?" she asked. 

"Mom, he said he doesn't remember anything, and I don't think that your questions are going to help him remember any better." 

Moira huffed, but then grinned and said, "Alright, but make sure you tell them anything you can think of when they get here." Just like on cue, the doorbell rang. Moira stood up and went to answer it, as Oliver sat to the left of Tommy. Oliver couldn't hear the conversation going on between the people in the next room, but he didn't think it was very civil. After a few moments, he heard footsteps, so he sat up straight and tried to prepare himself for what Lance would say. When The older man caught his first glance at Oliver, his eyes filled with fire that he wished he could use on the younger man. 

"Mr. Queen," he said, and Oliver could tell he was holding back anger, and also a hint of sadness. Oliver stood to greet him. 

"Mr. Lance." He held out his hand for him to shake, but the man just looked him in the eyes sternly and said, "It's Detective Lance." 

The conversation they had was long, and Oliver's mom even had to jump in for a moment to tell Lance off for what he said to Oliver, but finally, they wrapped up, and Lance and his partner stood and walked to the door. His partner and the other cops were already outside headed to their cars when Lance was stopped on the way to his own. 

His glance turned to a little blond-haired girl who was standing in the doorway of her bedroom, leaning against the post. She looked him up and down quizzically, then asked, "Are you my Mommy's daddy?" 

Lance's throat tightened as any doubt that Moira had been mistaken, and Sara really didn't have a daughter was thrown out of his mind, because here she was. Here she was standing right in front of him, with her same hair, her same smile, heck she even had the same cheeks. He didn't know if he would be able to talk or not, so he simply nodded. She slowly walked over to him. "Daddy said you are sad that mommy died." Lance nodded again. She looked around the room to see if anyone was listening, then leaned in and cupped her hands around her lips as she whispered, "Do you wanna hear a secret?" 

"Yeah," he said as he finally gained enough confidence to talk. She waved for him to lean down. Once he did just that, she leaned to his ear and whispered, "I miss her too." 

Lance tried to stop the tears in his eyes as he listened to his granddaughter. "Yeah?" he asked. 

Mei nodded. "Uh huh. Daddy does too. He doesn't like to talk about her though unless he's asleep. It hurts his heart. Does it hurt your heart?" she asked, her big blue eyes staring up at him. 

"Yes, but do you know what would help?" he asked her. 

"What?" 

"If you gave me a hug," he suggested. Mei smiled as she immediately wrapped her arms around him, and for a moment he was flashed back in time to when Sara was that little and would wrap her arms around him every day he would come home from work. He was pulled out of his memory, though when Mei pulled back. 

"Better?" she asked hopefully. Lance wiped at the tears streaming down his face as he said, "Yeah, a little."


End file.
